1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional radiation detection and visualization system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional radiation detection and visualization system which is capable of calculating space radiation information in a three-dimensional space.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In an environment in which a radiation leakage accident, such as the Chernobyl nuclear accident or the Fukushima nuclear accident, has occurred, there are many difficulties due to radiation contamination. Various decontamination techniques are being developed to treat a radiation leakage source or a radiation contamination source, and these techniques are also needed in the decommissioning process of an aging nuclear power plant which is expected to continuously increase in future.
To decontaminate the radiation contamination source, an operation of finding the contamination source (the radiation source) is performed. Today, in developed countries, radiation imaging devices (called “gamma cameras”) have been developed and sold at high prices.